


Home

by highladyofvelaris



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: M/M, True form Arc, i dont know what to tag this with, i think they're neat, mostly pining yuki, yukikyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyofvelaris/pseuds/highladyofvelaris
Summary: The true form arc but make it yukikyo
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Home

Yuki thought today would be a good day. There was nothing to indicate or prove it but he thought it would be good.

A few minutes later it started raining.

Sometimes he wished he stopped thinking.

The day was hard for Kyo with the rain and he spent most of the time lazily looking out of the class window or sleeping. Tohru made up some excuse of him being sick to the others when they asked about him, which they blindly believed. Because it’s Tohru. Who wouldn’t believe her. 

Yuki tried his best to hide his worry and not to turn back and look at him. He knew what it felt like when the weather affected the spirit. The rat inside him hated winter and forced him to spent the winter holidays inside. Which is pretty ironic considering since his name literally means snow.

From the corner of his eye he saw Kyo stretch his hands just to fold them back again and lay his head on them. He didn’t even look at Yuki’s direction. In fact, he hardly even said anything to him, no arguing, no snide comments, no glaring, nothing. A small part of Yuki kinda missed it, but he’ll never admit it out loud. He preferred the fighting to silence. 

When the bell finally ran signaling the end of school Yuki was glad, sometimes school drained the life out of him. Having to avoid people with the fear of turning made it even worse. That stupid fan club of his didn’t make it any easier.

He looked for Tohru and Kyo once he packed his bag to see Tohru trying to make Kyo stand. The cat looked like he was hungover.

He sighed.

He walked towards them as the other students started hustling out, happy to go home, making them the last ones remaining.

“Kyo-kun come on! We have to go home,” Tohru said pulling on his arm as if she could lift him just by that. 

Kyo just grumbled laying his head back on the table.

“Honda-san why don’t you carry our bags? I’ll get him up,” Yuki said.

“What are you trying to do?” Kyo asked narrowing his eyes.

Before Kyo could figure what was happening Yuki grabbed him from the waist and pulled him up. He put Kyo’s arm around his neck.

“Hey don’t touch me! Get off!” He pulled his hand away from Yuki’s neck and tried to push him away.

“Stop being a stubborn brat. I’m just trying to help.”

“Kyo-kun let Yuki help,” Tohru said from where she stood holding their bags.

“Let me go!”

Kyo stumbled.

Yuki caught him before he could fall.

“Kyo,” he called out tugging on the other boy’s waist until he looked at him.

The cat glared at him with anger as much as he could master in this state.

“I know it’s hard,” he said softly. “So let me help”

He knew when the spirit got weak they drain your energy. It made you hungry but made it hard to eat. It made you sleepy but wouldn’t let you fall asleep. It made you want to scream but made sure you didn’t have enough energy to do so. Basically it made you feel like shit.

Kyo eyed him suspiciously. Then let out a breath and slumped against Yuki’s shoulder, giving in.

“I’m going to kill you later,” he said with no bite.

“I’d like to see you try,” Yuki replied with a smile.

Kyo just huffed and put his arm back around Yuki’s neck.

“Let’s go!” Tohru said excitedly smiling at them and walked out, glancing back just once to see if they were following.

They got to the exit of the building after changing their shoes, Yuki and Tohru helping Kyo put on his while he complained the whole time.

Tohru looked at them as she opened her umbrella and held another towards them. “How are you’ll going to…?”

“Give it to me Honda-san,” Yuki said. There’s no point in giving it to Kyo. Yuki can hold it in his other hand.

“Don’t struggle and make it hard for me,” he told Kyo pulling him closer once Tohru opened their umbrella and handed it to Yuki.

Kyo just said,” I’m going to go home and have a long bath to remove this rat stench from my body”

Yuki rolled his eyes. 

“You should have stayed home,” he said as they walked.

“I didn’t want to stay alone.” He made an annoyed noise. “With Shigure”

Tohru laughed at that. “He’s not that bad Kyo”

Yuki just smiled. He was trying his best not to freak out about Kyo being so close to him. This is probably the first time they’ve been so close without fighting. It was… nice. Pretty sure he’s the only one thinking that.

By the time they arrived home the rain had almost subsided. It would probably stop in a little while. Looking at Kyo just confirmed it. More colour had returned to his face and he wasn’t leaning on Yuki that much, able to walk by himself, but he still had his arm around Yuki. Yuki didn’t release his hold on Kyo either.

Tohru grabbed the umbrella from Yuki as he took Kyo inside, shaking the water out.

He thought Kyo would push him off just as they stepped in but he didn’t. He just leaned more into Yuki as if trying to absorb energy from him.

They heard Shigure’s familiar laughter as they entered the living room, Tohru following behind asking what they would like to eat.

Shigure sat at his usual place at the table sipping something from a cup.

It was the person next to Shigure that caught Yuki’s eye.

It has been some time but the long brown hair and kind face of Shi-han was still familiar.

Kyo sprang away from Yuki.

“Shisho”

“Kyo, it’s been a long time,” Kazuma said warmly.

“What… what are you doing here?” Kyo asked his body tensed.

“I came to see you of course”

Kyo didn’t reply to that, he just looked down as if he was embarrassed.

“Shi-han,” Yuki greeted the older man.

“Yuki.” Kazuma smiled at him. “You’ve grown so much.”

Kyo stormed off. Their eyes followed him as he walked up the stairs.

Yuki looked back at Kazuma. “Shi-han I’m sorry”

“Not to worry Yuki,” he said as he stood up. “I’ll go find him.”

He followed the path Kyo took smiling as he passed Tohru, who blushed and started stammering.

Once Yuki showered and changed he came down to the sight of everyone sitting around the table. They were introducing Kazuma to Tohru, who looked happy she finally got to see Kyo’s dad.

Yuki sat in the corner and ate his food, he didn’t want to disturb them in their happy conversation. It’s been a while since he saw Kyo so happy. He didn’t show it but Yuki could see it. The way his eyes shined, the way they tracked Kazuma and every movement he made, the way he looked down every time he smiled as if he didn’t want anyone to see it.

There was this warm feeling in his heart seeing Kyo happy. He tried to ignore it but every time Kyo smiled his heart did this little flutter. 

Yuki knew him staying here would just ruin Kyo’s mood so once he was done with his lunch he headed upstairs to sleep.

Kyo just spared him a glance as he walked past, probably knowing why Yuki left.

Yuki woke up to the sound of someone yelling. His first thought was Akito. His body almost shook at that thought. No it’s not him, Akito won’t come here, he reminded himself.

He ran down, the whole time whispering to himself, “Don’t be Akito, don’t be Akito”

Tohru, who was standing at the entrance, turned and looked at him when entered the living room, with a look of dread on her face.

“I do accept it!”

Yuki turned towards the scream. Kyo, Kazuma and Shigure stood outside, the two older men facing Kyo.

“I accept it!” Kyo yelled again. His fists were clenched and he was glaring at the two.

“Kyo, all I’m saying is there no need to hide your true form. There is no point in hiding it,” Kazuma said in a soft voice as if trying to calm Kyo.

Is this what they were arguing about? Yuki’s heard about Kyo’s true form only through whispers from others. He didn’t even think it was real until one day Akito complained about it. He’s never seen it but according to Akito it’s the worst thing he’d ever seen. But Yuki stopped believing anything Akito says.

“Look Kyo the more you fight the spirit the sicker you get. Who knows what will happen the next time it rains? It’ll drain you dry,” Shigure said 

Tohru looked at Yuki at that. He didn’t know it either. Was that why Kyo looked sicker than usual? He was fighting the spirit?

“That thing… that thing is a monster. I’m a monster.” Kyo’s voice shook. “I don’t want to be like that”

He looked at Kazuma with eyes full of pain. He turned around and started walking to the foot of the hill.

Shigure grabbed Kyo’s hand trying to stop him. Kyo pulled at his hand trying to escape.

That’s when it happened. The bracelet that Kyo always wore snapped, falling off his hand. 

For a second everyone was still. Then Kyo fell to the ground screaming.

His skin started changing into a murky brown, his body growing and changing into this different form. Smoke emitted from him as if his human skin was burning off.

Tohru gasped.

The cat turned to that noise. And Yuki got a full view at Kyo’s true form. He couldn’t even explain what he saw. Not a single part of it looked like a cat.

The cat-Kyo jumped onto the roof and ran into the forest not sparing a glance behind.

None of them moved.

Kazuma had his head down looking at the bracelet on the ground.

Tohru had her hand on her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

For once in his life Shigure wasn’t smirking.

And Yuki… all he could do was watch Kyo run away. His form fading second by second.

Yuki clenched his fists. Then he ran, following the path Kyo took. Ignoring when Tohru called him name.

“Yuki come back! It’s dangerous,” he heard Shigure call out. He ignored him too.

He couldn’t stop. He ran as fast as he could. He had to get to Kyo. No matter what it takes.

Some part of him knew that if he didn’t get to Kyo in time. He may not come back. Ever.

The rain started pouring heavily drenching Yuki and soaking the ground making him almost fall.

He could see the silhouette of the monster. No it’s not a monster it’s Kyo no matter how he looks, he told himself.

He walked as softly as he could, trying not to startle Kyo.

Kyo’s head snapped towards him when he got close to him.

“Get away from me!” he screamed in a raspy voice.

Yuki ignored him and walked till he stood in front of Kyo. A part of him was saying he should be afraid. That Kyo in this form was unpredictable, dangerous. But a bigger part of him was saying this is Kyo, the one you’ve always know, the one you’ve always lo-

“Don’t look at me! I’m a monster,” Kyo said, his body shaking.

“No. No you’re not. No matter what you think or what Akito says you’re not a monster Kyo”

He turned away with a snarl.

Yuki had to calm him down and make him turn. And somehow, in any way make him go back home with him.

He caught Kyo’s face in his hands. It felt hot as if he had a fever. And his eyes weren’t the familiar fiery orange it was more dark. Like blood.

“Look at me. Please.” Tears formed in Yuki’s eyes trailing down his cheeks. Looking at the pain in Kyo’s eyes made his heart break. Kyo’s eyes flickered up to his but he looked away again. “I may not know exactly how you feel right now, but I can understand the feeling more than anyone.”

“You’ll never know how I feel!”

“You’re right you’re right I’ll never know. I just-” “I don’t want your pity!”

“Kyo please, all I want is for you to come home. Please come back home. Nothing is going to change just because everyone saw your true form.”

“How can I go back there?! Everyone saw! Even Tohru…” His voice cracked with emotion. Yuki didn’t know if Kyo could cry in this form but he looked like he was. 

“If you think that Tohru would treat you differently, you must be not knowing her as much as you think you do. Imagine how heartbroken she would be if you don’t come back.”

“No one wants me to come back,” Kyo growled. He sounded so heartbroken. 

“I do,” Yuki said looking straight into Kyo’s eyes.

“So you can flash your perfect life at me? So you can feel superior now that you know what I look like? Why should I ever believe a rat?”

“My life is not as perfect as you think Kyo.” He looked up at that but didn’t say anything. “And I would never feel that way. Please believe me.”

“Shut up you lying rat! Leave me alone.”

He lifted his hand and swung it at Yuki hitting the other boy right in the chest sending him flying few feet away.

Yuki landed with a grunt. Three trails of blood ran down from where the claws struck. He stood up and walked back to Kyo trying to ignore the pain in his chest. The pain he was feeling inside was nothing compared to it.

Kyo growled at him, teeth baring, as he came close. He didn’t care if he got hurt, he just grabbed Kyo’s hand.

“Get your filthy hands off me!” Kyo said trying to push Yuki off him.

“No!” he said determinedly, holding onto Kyo. “I won’t leave. Not without you. I’m going to stay here until you promise to come home.”

He felt Kyo shudder. He made a noise that sounded like a wounded animal.

Yuki let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around the cat’s neck.

Kyo laid is head on Yuki’s shoulder with a defeated sigh. As if all the energy has left his body. 

Yuki held onto him as if his life depended on it. His hands felt like they were burning but he didn’t let go.

“I’m here, I’m here,” he kept saying over and over, his hand rubbing circles comfortingly on Kyo’s body.

It might have been a few minutes or hours he didn’t but Kyo’s body started turning back to normal.

The hard rough skin of the cat into his usual smooth soft skin. The temperature of his body returning to normal. Yuki couldn’t see it but he knew his eyes would be back to the familiar warm orange.

He felt Kyo wrap his arms around him, his fingers digging into Yuki’s skin, and tuck his head into Yuki’s neck.

Kyo started crying, body shaking. All Yuki could do was comfort him and try to hold back his own tears.

A few moments later Kyo looked up and pressed his forehead against Yuki’s. Sometime during all this the rain had stopped and Yuki pushed the wet strands of hair off Kyo’s face. His eyes were still shinning with tears.

They were breathing heavily, trying to calm themselves.

Yuki grabbed Kyo’s face and pushed him back so he could see him clearly.

Colour has come back to his face and even though he had just transformed he looked normal, healthy.

Yuki pressed their foreheads together again, closing his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief.

He cupped Kyo’s face in his hands and said with a smile, “Let''s go home”

**Author's Note:**

> ...this was supposed to be short.
> 
> Hey guys i had fun writing this and i hope you'll like it. :)
> 
> I have another idea for a yukikyo fic but not sure how long ill take to write it. 
> 
> Also i know Yuki actually doesnt like summer but i changed it to winter to fit to this. It also applies to my next fic so lets let it be.
> 
> My tumblr: @deathbyfiction if you'll want to check it out. im sad about s2 ending so im going to do a s1 rewatch. 
> 
> p.s: Ill recheck this later i just wanted to finish it today. so forgive me if there are any mistakes.
> 
> ps: I deleted the last line cuz it was cringe


End file.
